


Heartstrings

by Spellfire01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Death but its not rly a secret, Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Growing up is tough, Hogwarts, Humor, Kindred Spirits, Loss, M/M, Magic, Multi, Necromancy, Resurrection Stone, Triwizard Tournament, family of friends, first crushes, fun childhood shenanigans, mary is one hell of a wingman, rating may go up as it continues years into the future too, ruby is The Best Friend, so many chance meetings its fate tbh, victor is at a loss, werewolves thestrals and mermaids oh my!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: Your name is Victor Whale and you are a wizard.When you were younger, before you even knew what a Squib was, your Father pushed you in an attempt to kindle your magical abilities in fear for his pride that you were doomed as one.It turned out that you were just a late bloomer, when you sent a pan flying across a room one day at the age of 10.Your Hogwarts letter arrives when you are 11 years old which brings with it it’s own new pressures...





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a self-injulgent OUAT AU set in the Harry Potter verse, centered around our favorite mess of a human (and a few others too) with a focus on friendships, first loves and losses, growing up and being a grown up. With a healthy dose of magic, of course.
> 
> I have around half of this story written up already so I'll be posting the next chapter over the next week or so!

Your name is Victor Whale and you are a wizard.

England is where you were born but your family originated from Germany and moved several generations ago. Your family are made of long line of Pureblooded Wizards and Witches, and your Father especially holds a lot of pride in traditions.

When you were younger, before you even knew what a Squib was, your Father pushed you in an attempt to kindle your magical abilities in fear for his pride that you were doomed as one.

It turned out that you were just a late bloomer, when you sent a pan flying across a room one day at the age of 10.

Your Hogwarts letter arrives when you are 11 years old which brings with it it’s own new pressures. You must work to the best of your abilities and get the best OWLs if just for the approval of your father and to uphold the traditions he has insisted are so important.

Your Father doesn’t give you much of a goodbye as your Mother does, she is a kind woman even though she can be stern at times. She kisses your cheek, tells you to keep out of trouble and sends you on your way. That isn’t very easy when you have to prize your 7 year old brother’s arms from around you as he pleads for you not to go. You tell him that you’ll visit him when you can but you have to go now or you’ll miss the train. He sniffles but lets go finally, you ruffle his hair and take your leave through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, pushing your Great Horned Owl, Bathilda, in her cage in front of you.

Finding an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express is a tough feat but you manage it. A carriage right at the back of the train with one other person in is the best you can find, so you put away your luggage and sit quietly in the corner, waiting for the train to start and passing the time by staring out of the window, stomach knoting in anticipation and excitement and worry.

You were never much of a people person, shy your mother calls you, but the truth is that you simply prefer to keep to yourself. Apparently that can’t be said for the person who’s eyes you can feel on you.

You spare her a glance and catch her eyes so you can’t really look away because as an unspoken rule, if you look away first you’ll be deemed as chicken. You aren’t a chicken.

Her green eyes are curious and a bit wild, she is wearing a red cloak and has long, dark brown hair that’s also a little bit wild and is even paler than you.

“What do you want?” You ask eventually, and decide that, because you asked her first you aren’t a chicken and can resume looking out of the window.

You can hear excitement in her voice when she speaks, ignoring your too-the-point words. “What’s your name? My name’s Ruby, Ruby Lucas. Are you a first year too? My Granny says castle is huge! I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor. What house do you wanna be sorted into?’

You decide that it’s going to be a long ride.

_*_*_*_*_*_

The ride isn’t as long as you thought it would be.

Ruby coaxed you out of your shell just a bit and in return for her taking your mind off of all the stresses of starting a new school, you buy her some sweets from the sweet trolly because your family is rich, not that you tell her that, you aren’t one to brag really. She could probably tell by your clothes anyway. She certainly doesn’t look rich but you don’t particularly care.

When you and Ruby board the boats and sail across the lake, looking up at the castle in awe, the boat rocks just a tad and you grip onto her for dear life, heart pounding in fear of falling overboard. She doesn’t laugh at or make fun of you for it and tells you that, as her new best friend, it’s her sworn duty to keep you safe no matter what.

Looking up into her fierce and genuine eyes, you decide that she’s the best person you’ve ever met only next your younger brother, Gerhardt.

_*_*_*_*_*_

You’re more nervous than Ruby, who’s mostly an excited sort of nervous, when you’re standing in line for being sorted by an old, talking hat.

"You never answered my last question”, she whispers, shielding your ear with her hand so that other people won’t hear. “What house do you wanna be in?”

“Slytherin.” You whisper back instantly. Your whole family have been Slytherins, your father made it clear that it’s your duty to be sorted into it. If you aren’t, well…

Ruby frowns slightly, tilting her head down at you. “I heard that Slytherins were evil. You don’t wanna be evil do you? You don’t seem very bad to me.”

It’s your turn to frown at her this time, the need to defend the house taking most of your mind off of worrying. “No they aren’t, they’re just misunderstood and are picked on because of stereotypes, which make them sad and angry. It’s like how people think that Gryffindors are stupid and rowdy.”

Ruby leans back, crossing her arms and huffing. “I’m not stupid or rowdy!” She whisper-shouts offendedly.

“See? How do you feel when people judge you like that?”

Ruby seemed to consider it for a few moments, looking down. “…I guess you’re right, I shouldn’t have judged so quickly.” She looks at you once again in an odd sort of way. “But I still don’t think-” You both startle when Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress (a tall, proper looking and strict-sounding woman with a large, green hat and glasses), announces your name to the whole school.

Ruby wishes you a hasty good luck before you need to go.

You feel as though a future that has been mapped out for you cracks and shatters before your very eyes when, after only a couple of seconds, the old, well-worn sorting hat announces to the whole world that you are, without a shadow of a doubt, a “RAVENCLAW!”.

Your stomach drops, you are too stunned to react much when the great applause reaches your ears from the table of students you assume are all Ravenclaws.

You hop off of the chair, feeling as though you’re suddenly in a dream and this isn’t really happening - this can’t be happening - and walk towards the table, glancing over to your new friend who you can see is smiling at you in a ‘told-you-so’ way that makes you even more unsettled.

You make it to one of the spare spaces on the bench before your legs feel too wobbly and sit down next to another boy with red hair and glasses.

“Welcome to Ravenclaw, Victor” he greets with a smile “this is the house of wit, creativity and acceptance. I’m Archibald Hopper, but everyone calls me Archie. I’m the head boy so if you need anything or have any questions then I’ll be happy to lend you an ear.”

You stare at him for a few long seconds before shaking your head in distress. “I’m- I’m not meant to be here. I’m a Slytherin, the hat has made a mistake.”

Archie smiles understandably. “The sorting hat is never wrong, you’ll see. Just because you weren’t sorted into Slytherin, that doesn’t mean you don’t have Slytherin tendencies.”

That isn’t what you meant. You don’t want to see. As soon as the news gets out you’ll be back as the family’s black sheep and suddenly magic and going to this school and being in this house all sound like a terrible idea.

Your internal turmoil aside, it turns out, to your complete lack of surprise that Ruby is a Gryffindor. You clap for her but it’s drowned out by the whooping and shouts of her house members.

After the sorting and speech your headmistress welcomes you all with, a fantastic feast appears in front of you and everyone tucks in. The food is some of the best you’ve ever eaten, which puts you a little bit more at ease because that’s one good thing at least.

You follow Archie and a number of other Ravenclaw students around the castle, seeing ghosts and moving paintings and crossing moving staircases along the way - moving stairs! Archie has to coax you off of them with calming words because you’re convinced that if they move again you’ll fall off of them.

It’s embarrassing but it’s okay because you’ll never speak of it again ever.

By the time you reach Ravenclaw tower your legs feel like jelly and you don’t know how you’ll ever get used to the long climb. You don’t think that you’ll ever get used to answering the riddles you’ll need to work out to get into your Common Room either, but apparently it’s a good way of making friends, according to Archie, because groups of students sometimes stand out here and work it out together. Archie advises you all not to leave anything behind that you need for class because it might take a while to get back in.

Ravenclaw Tower’s Common Room is a round, spacious place with the best view in the whole castle. It’s decorated with long, blue and bronze, drape-like curtains and an open fire hearth and those bench sofas with no backs as well as normal ones and arm chairs. There are large bookcases with countless novels that line the walls and a painting of a lady wearing a crown-type thing. It’s cozy in a light, open sort of way.

You share a room with three other boys which you’ll have to get used to. The room itself is curved much like the tower it’s part of and contains four, four-post beds with yet more blue and bronze drapes and chests for belongings at the foot of them. Your bed is a little too big for your short height but you suppose you’ll grow into it.

Your first night is one you expected to be restless but as soon as your head hits the very comfy pillows you’re out like a light.

_*_*_*_*_*_

You see Ruby again in the Great Hall at breakfast. She’s talking to another girl with pretty black hair and when Ruby catches the sight of you she starts waving you over.

You shake your head because you don’t think houses are supposed to mix, and continue on your way.

The houses do mix during classes and Ruby shares a few with you, she doesn’t seem to mind what happened at breakfast as she always takes the seat next to you because you’re bad at making friends and is eager to talk to you again. You count your lucky stars.

By the end of the day, which is a long, confusing day at that, you turn out to be better at charms than Ruby and have found that your favourite lesson so far is potions. Ruby’s is transfiguration. Ruby’s friend’s favourite class is all of them you think because she seems to be smiling most of the time.

Over the next few months you discover that the houses can be friends with each other, because outside of classes if you’re not spending time with Ruby by herself then you’re spending it with her and her friends. The black haired girl’s name is Mary Margaret, who’s apparently Ruby’s best friend now, she’s also in Gryffindor and they share a room. You don’t mind though because when you ask she says that you’re both her best friends so that’s okay.

Mary Margaret has another friend from Hufflepuff called David. If you’re looking for one of them you’ll usually find them both together. You don’t mind David but you don’t make an effort to get to know him because you’re happy with your two friends, though he seems nice enough.

_*_*_*_*_*_

December 1st is a date that you are growing up to dread.

Every year you family celebrates your birthday but with the gifts your father gives you it’s starting to feel more and more like a burden than anything. Another year until you’re expected to start a career in the respectable Ministry of Magic and do your family proud with your Fathers prodding.

This year, you wake up to a present sitting at the edge of your bed brought in by one of the boys who share your dorm, apparently it was waiting for you in the common room but he thought it would be a nice surprise to wake you up with.

You thank him before he leaves and feel uneasy at the sight of the package.

You read the simple letter wishing you a good day and tare open the paper covering- A broomstick. Not just any broomstick, but one of the most recent and expensive models, you know this only because Mary Margaret is a big fan of Quidditch.

You really, really don’t like flying.

You haven’t ever since your first flying lesson, it makes you feel terribly queasy and you’ve never been interested in the sport anyway, but your father has different plans, apparently.

Attached to the broom is a short note from your father saying (or rather, demanding) that you try out for the team next year. Your heart sinks and you only thank the fact that you haven’t told your friends when your birthday is so that you can just get on with the day as if it were any other.

This, however, doesn’t exactly go to plan.

You walk down to the Great Hall after getting dressed to find your friends sitting at the Ravenclaw table happily eating already and chatting with Archie which alone is an odd sight, but what’s even odder still is the presents they have wrapped with them.

You walk up to the table slowly, cautiously hoping that it’s Archie’s birthday too and that they’re still none the wiser about you, but as soon as you’re spotted, Ruby cheers you over and everyone’s faces light up as though they’ve all been excitedly waiting on you.

Dread starts to pool in your gut.

You don’t doubt that this is Ruby’s work, she just knows these things, you hadn’t even told her when your birthday was!

You gingerly take the seat saved between Ruby and Mary, glancing from one face to another anxiously as they wish you a “Happy Birthday, Victor!”

Mary gives you a wrapped up parcel from her and David, meaning they chipped in to buy it together. You tell them that they really shouldn’t have but Mary shooshes you and demands that you open it.

You do open it and find, much to your surprise that it’s a book on potions and remedies which you enjoy learning about, it lifts your mood instantly and you thank them sincerely.

Next is Ruby’s present. It’s small and wrapped messily with too much tape that makes it hard to open but you manage well enough.

Inside the mess of paper is a silver compass with a heart - not a love-heart but an actual one - carved into the lid which is attached to a chain, the most peculiar thing about it though, is that the heart is glowing a blue so vibrant that it’s clear to see even in the bright light of the great hall. Much to your confusion, when you open it the glowing blue arrow (which looks striking against its simple black backdrop and silver directions) keeps pointing in the direction of each of your friends in turn, Ruby, David, Archie and Mary, then it repeats.

“I thought of the idea but Archie and me got it as a joint present. Archie also cast a charm on it so that when you’re near a friend it’ll glow and lead you to them.”

The gesture tugs at your heartstrings, you’ve never gotten a gift this personal before. Ruby knows that you get lonely easily but you don’t exactly like making friends (just because you find it hard it make them) but rather, you treasure the few you have.

You hug her tightly and thank her and Archie, holding the compass to your chest before tucking it in the pocket inside your robes with your wand.

Maybe your birthday won’t be so terrible after all.

_*_*_*_*_*_

Ruby is always covered in scratches and bruises, she covers them up with the cloak of her uniform or with the red cape her Granny made her but you still catch glimpses of them time and time again.

She’s ill a lot of the time too and goes missing every month which worries you, because she’s not herself when she’s ill.

Once before Christmas you even visited her with Mary and David because she broke her arm! She told you that she tripped but you still have the sneaking suspicion that she was lying.

Over Christmas you visit home, so does Ruby and David but Mary decides to stay at Hogwarts for reasons she won’t tell you. On the train you express how the only thing you’re looking forward to is seeing your little brother and Ruby wraps her arm around your shoulders assuring you that you’ll be fine and that you shouldn’t worry so much. She pulls you into a hug before you leave with your family but it doesn’t do much to quell your anxiousness.

She ends up being wrong, you don’t end up being fine, especially not after the long, disappointed lecture your father gives you.

It looks like you’re back to being the black sheep after all.

_*_*_*_*_*_

It’s summertime and the last weekend of your first year at Hogwarts.

You aren’t looking forward to going home at all and you’ll miss all of your new friends terribly and the thought of Archie leaving school this year makes you sad.

But, for now at least, those aren’t thoughts you’ll dwell on because today is going to be fun, or at least that’s what Ruby insists.

You, Ruby, Mary Margaret and David eat breakfast together on the same table (on the Hufflepuff table to avoid any conflict between the other houses who aren’t so accommodating), Ruby takes with her a basket of more lunch-type foods before you all make your way out of the castle, along the bridge and run down the steep hill of the castle grounds towards the Black Lake.

You all take off your shoes and pull off your socks, roll your trouser legs up and get the blanket on top of the basket which you used to sneak the food out with and set it out like a picnic blanket.

Mary is the first one to run around in the shallows of the freezing lake, holding her dress up to her knees.

Ruby joins her in splashing David, making him laugh as you watch from the sidelines, dipping your toes in the freezing water and giving it a second thought. Ruby grabs your hand and pulls into the water fight, making the decision for you and after chasing her around and threatening to dunk her under while she cackles manically, you all try to skip stones which fails miserably but you’re all having too much fun to care.

You are the first to leave the water to get one of the bath towels Mary smuggled from the Gryffindor bathrooms (which will have likely been replaced by a house elf by now) and dry yourself off, clothes dripping and hair damp.

You’re joined by the three of them shortly after and you all sit down for your picnic.

You walk back to the school after a while, tired and happy due to the enjoyable day all of you have had together, feeling as though you’ve gotten a little closer as friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments (especially) are welcome and encouraged to help my motivation lampreys to keep writing this monster of a story with the knowledge that you're enjoying it and want to see more!


End file.
